


О том, что было до войны

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Gen, Translation, season 4, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: AU относительно второй серии четвертого сезона, где Энн отправляется убить Элинор по приказу Тича.





	О том, что было до войны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antebellum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766137) by [Amiril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails.  
> Бета priest_sat.

Последний раз, когда она шла к Элинор Гатри, ей нужна была помощь. Она подумала, как бросается в глаза переменчивость фортуны, учитывая факт, что в тот раз речь также шла об убийстве.  
Последнее обстоятельство не изменилось.  
Даже находясь в числе самых известных пиратов легко проскользнуть через Нассау незамеченной. На улицах нет никого кроме патрулей, но дым от плантации Андерхиллов отвлекает их, они не высматривают маленькую лодку на веслах в безлунной ночи.  
И Энн, о, Энн может двигаться тихо.  
Это странное чувство. Красться через её город, мимо зданий, благоустроенных теперь на английский манер. Мимо ебаной церкви, чей деревянный остов виднелся в ночном небе. У неё нет желания претендовать на это место подобно Джеку или Флинту — но она хочет улицы, по которым она может бродить, и людей, которые уважают её, и место для сна, когда они не в море.  
(И...)  
И перед ней возникает губернаторский дом.  
Добро пожаловать домой.  
Было бы тяжело проникнуть внутрь, если б она не жила здесь месяцы, полные золота и успеха. Если б она не знала, какое из окон без стекла и как легко открыть ставни. Энн поднимается в переднюю так тихо, как может и почти достигает лестницы, прежде чем видит кого-либо.  
Она убивает охранника раньше, чем он осознает, что случилось.  
«Это мой дом, ублюдок», — думает она.  
Это не так, конечно. Но здесь еще остались их следы, разбросанные то тут, то там: никто не починил балясину, которую Джек пнул в волнении, и отметина на стене, когда Иделль швырнула мешок с деньгами ему в голову. Энн очерчивает вмятину большим пальцем.  
Другой охранник стоит у двери в губернаторские покои. Он смотрит перед собой, плечи прямые. Она избегает самых трескучих половиц, пока не оказывается в нескольких футах от него — он оборачивается, замахивается — но её сабля уже в его груди.  
Она ловит его за плечо и осторожно опускает на пол, пока он не грохнулся сам.  
И затем открывает дверь.

***

— Вечер добрый, сука.  
Отчего-то это кажется подходящим к случаю.  
Элинор Гатри сидит за столом — губернаторским столом — просматривая какие-то бумаги. Свеча горит слабо, и если бы не комната, в которой они находились, это могло бы напомнить прошлое. Она поднимает глаза, и увидев Энн, замирает. Её рука опускается под стол, и Энн достает нож.  
— Руки на виду!  
Элинор приподнимает брови:  
— Это арест?  
Она делает вид, что смотрит на Энн, но по тому как сощурены её глаза понятно: она не спускает взгляда с двери. Ждет кого-нибудь, кто спасет её, может быть. Или высматривает шанс ускользнуть.  
Но там никого нет. Только мертвые тела.  
— Казнь, — говорит Энн, потому что если быть честной, эта женщина скоро будет мертва. Женщина, которая уже должна быть мертва несколько раз. Быть может она умирает, и затем трахается с дьяволом, пока он не позволяет ей вернуться.  
— Я польщена, — она не выглядит особенно польщенной или обеспокоенной, но все еще смотрит на дверь. Испугана, и пытается скрыть это. — Ты не могла пропустить корабль губернатора, ты знаешь, его здесь нет.  
— Я не за ним пришла.  
— О, конечно. — Элинор встает, и Энн напрягается, приготовившись действовать, если та вытащит пистолет. Вместо этого она, обойдя стол, останавливается в углу, где стоят несколько бутылок.  
— Как насчет выпивки?  
— Прошу прощения?  
Действуй. Действуй сейчас. Застрели её, зарежь, сделай что-нибудь — но Энн не двигается, потому что при слабом свете вроде этого может разглядеть за модным платьем и прической женщину, которая сказала «Твой план опасен недостаточно». Женщину, которую Макс любила, и что, блядь, Макс подумает?  
Макс будет собираться по делам с утра, и кто-то должен сообщать ей новости, или она найдет Элинор сама, и — и Энн не может позволить себе думать об этом, потому что Макс бросила Джека на съедение волкам. Она заслужила потерять Элинор.  
Боже, она так устала от этого.  
— Позволь мне предположить, — говорит Элинор, когда Энн не отвечает. — Тич послал тебя. Длинный Джон Сильвер не посылал мне черной метки, и я предпочитаю думать, что Флинт, по крайней мере, убил бы меня сам.  
Они были друзьями, Элинор и Флинт, разве нет? Энн интересно, сделал бы Флинт это. Сделал бы, конечно. Но может быть, не вот так.  
Но Элинор заслуживает знать, за что она умрет. Не много смысла в убийстве вроде этого, если она не узнает.  
Они хотят правосудия за Вейна.  
Элинор фыркает:  
— И они не мужчины настолько, чтобы прийти и сделать работу своими руками? Тебе не надоело, что тебя используют как оружие? Чарльз тебе даже не нравился  
Это не совсем правда. Энн не нравится большинство людей.  
— Он нравился мне достаточно.  
— И сейчас ты рискуешь жизнью, чтобы убить меня, отлично зная, что это только еще больше вдохновит моего мужа? — Она протягивает кружку виски, но Энн качает головой. Не считая последних действий, она не чертова идиотка — там может быть что-нибудь еще. Но Элинор делает глоток и не падает замертво. Может быть она просто также устала, как и Энн.  
— Он бы не виграл на прошлой неделе без тебя, нашептывающей ему на ухо, подсказывая, что делать.  
— Я не единственная женщина, на которую он полагается, — говорит она. — Её ты тоже планируешь убить?  
Не то, не то, не то. Энн сует оружие обратно в ножны, потому что держать его думая о Макс просто...  
— Пошла ты, — говорит она. — Макс не убивала Вейна.  
— Это Макс догадалась, что у тебя уже был план спасения Джека. Без неё, возможно, вы все уже были бы далеко. И это она помешала вашей атаке на гавань на прошлой неделе.  
Она не хочет знать это. Просто не хочет. И она знает, и теперь может ухватиться за этот гнев. Так что она сможет...  
— Чего ты добиваешься? Хочешь, чтобы я убила её?  
— Нет, я просто думаю, что ты не убьешь её. И я хочу, чтобы ты расхотела убивать меня тоже, — Элинор замолкает, глядя на ополовиненную кружку. — Это работает?  
Энн пожимает плечами.  
— Недостаточно, чтобы заставить меня передумать, — Не важно, чего она хочет. Это работа. Ей и прежде случалось убивать друзей Макс. Ей просто нужно шевелиться быстрее, она хватается за оружие — и замирает, словно её саму ударили или пырнули ножом.  
— Что еще?  
Элинор колеблется, убирает руку со своего живота. Теперь она смотрит только на Энн, не на стену или дверь.  
Энн смотрит на живот Элинор снова. Выглядит обыкновенно, но корсет может многое скрывать.  
— Нет, блядь.  
— Хм, — еще один большой глоток, и в этот раз Энн протягивает руку за кружкой. Элинор передает её ей.  
— Ты можешь лгать мне.  
Элинор проводит рукой по лицу, и у Энн по крайней мере шесть секунд, чтобы нанести удар, прежде чем она садится за стол. Не как в начале их разговора — словно стол был её замком, из которого она правила Нассау. Но словно падает за последнюю баррикаду.  
— Что ж, я могу, конечно. Но тебе придется подождать с месяц, чтобы проверить, и я сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть столько времени.  
— Именно то, в чем этот мир нуждается, — бормочет Энн и пьет. Губернаторский ром лучшее, что она пробовала когда-либо. Она украдет чуток, когда будет уходить. — Маленькая Элинор Гатри.  
— Технически Элинор Роджерс.  
— Ебаный ад.  
— Именно. Хочешь присесть?  
Энн берет стул.  
Это не должно изменить что-либо. Отродье Роджерса наверняка вырастет таким же дерьмом как его папаша. Но она точно не занимается убийством детей.  
— Что-то ты не выглядишь счастливой.  
Элинор пожимает плечами:  
— Далековато все это от идеала. Не место и не время для ребенка. Никогда не думала... — она останавливается, но Энн догадывается о чем речь.  
Срок не может быть большим. Не настолько большим, чтобы это было заметно, а значит, еще есть время.  
— Если ты спросишь Макс, — говорит Энн осторожно, — она знает, как... решить эту проблему, если ты и впрямь так настроена.  
Рука Элинор сжимается в кулак.  
— Я размышляла об этом. Но потом подумала, что если я могу взять от этого места хоть что-то хорошее.  
Взять от этого места. Она что, покидает Нассау?  
— Элинор Гатри, — задумчиво произносит Энн. — Замужем и с ребенком. Кто, блядь, мог подумать.  
— Точно, блядь, не я.  
Все еще та женщина, которую Энн помнит.  
— Не так давно это было, когда Флинт приковал Сильвера к моей кушетке, и ты и я смогли запугать его, заставив участвовать в нашем плане, — продолжает Элинор, наливая себе еще рома. Энн думает, хорошо ли это для ребенка, но затем обрывает себя: это не важно, потому что она убьет их обоих.  
Ебаный ад. Этого просто не должно было случиться.  
— А сейчас Сильвер король или типа того, — соглашается Энн. — Макс владеет половиной города. А ты жена губернатора. — Она думает, что Сильвер, возможно, превзошел её, и если бы она была как Джек, её бы это злило.  
— А ты?  
Она единственная, кто не проебал свои мозги, вот что.  
— Я это я, — отвечает она. — Никогда не чувствовала потребности стать кем-то еще.  
— Это прекрасно, наверное.  
Энн думает, что в Макс тоже есть нечто прекрасное. Может даже в Элинор. Они обе могли меняться. Они выживали несмотря ни на что. Они никогда не ступали по палубе корабля во время битвы.  
Но бог знает, хорошо ли это.  
— Как она?  
Энн не должна была спрашивать. Не имела права спрашивать. Потому что она в ярости, и чувствует себя преданной, и сказала это прежде, чем смогла остановить себя, потому что думала — Элинор может ответить.  
Взгляд Элинор снова впивается в неё. Она никогда прежде не смотрела на Энн так долго. Никто не смотрел, кроме Джека и Макс, или какого-нибудь неудачника на острие её клинка.  
— Не лучше любого из нас.  
Это не ответ, но Энн не знает, как спросить о том, что она хочет узнать: счастлива ли она, в безопасности — ведь кругом война, или преисполнена сожалений — ведь не важно.  
Вместо этого она пьет и старается не смотреть на живот Элинор, где растет нечто. Нечто новое, что может в один прекрасный день стать чем-то еще.  
— Я могу солгать, — говорит она, прежде чем успевает обдумать как следует эту мысль.  
— Что?  
— Я принесу Тичу — не знаю, может быть твои волосы. Надену твое платье на одного из охранников и закопаю тело. Все будут думать, что ты мертва, и ты сможешь сбежать, прихватив с собой денег. Возьмешь её с собой. Отправитесь куда-нибудь в безопасное место. — «Смерть» Элинор воодушевит пиратов и ослабит губернатора. Макс и ребенок будут в безопасности, и Энн сможет смотреть на Нассау и не думать, что произойдет, если они сожгут город. — Будет выглядеть, будто и деньги я украла.  
Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга, но в этот раз Элинор отводит взгляд первой. Она встает из-за стола и подходит к окну так близко, что её дыхание туманит стекло.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне сбежать. С Макс.  
Энн пожимает плечами, но Элинор не может видеть её.  
— Почему нет?  
— Почему нет, спрашиваешь ты, — она останавливается. — Я бы спросила, способна ли ты сбежать с Джеком и оставить Макс, но ты сделала это.  
— Макс оставила меня первой.  
Она не должна отвечать. Это мелочно и по-детски, и не то, что она хотела бы ответить. Она не думала, что оставит Макс вот так.  
— Однажды она просила меня бежать с ней.  
Энн знает это. Именно так они и оказались на этой дорожке.  
— Быть может, я должна была согласиться. Но я вложила слишком много себя в Нассау, чтобы бросить это место. Если б я предложила ей бежать сейчас, думаю её ответ был бы таким же. И несмотря на то, что ты, кажется, думаешь, я забочусь о моем муже и не хочу заставлять его страдать.  
Элинор Гатри, которая не хочет причинять боль людям, которые любят её? Ха.  
— Даже ради спасения собственной жизни? Или ребенка? Или Макс?  
Кто для неё Вудс Роджерс? Её тюремщик? Её долг? Или она действительно влюблена в этого говнюка со шрамом?  
Когда-то Элинор любила Чарльза. Или Энн думала, что любила. Может у неё просто дерьмовый вкус по части мужчин.  
— Я ценю предложение. Пусть это и не ради моего блага.  
Энн наливает себе немного рома. Стоит хорошенько обдумать, с чем она столкнется по возвращении.  
— Но тебе это выгодно.  
— И мне придется жить с этим. Нет. Результат не столь очевиден, как ты думаешь. Но если ты права, и я оставлю это место, то сделаю это с моим мужем или не сделаю вовсе.  
Может быть, Элинор не так уж хороша в выживании. Может быть, она идиотка.  
Но Энн так не думает. Элинор, возможно, обдумывает стратегию против планов Флинта. Энн надеется, Флинт ожидает этого.  
Или она надеется, что Флинт умрет, быстро и легко, и она, Джек и Тич cмогут искать добычу подальше от этого места. Она хочет, чтобы Роджерс убрался отсюда. Она хочет вернуть Нассау. Может быть даже она хочет вернуть Макс где-то там, под всем её гневом. Но она не хочет утопить что-либо из этого в крови.  
За исключением Роджерса, может быть.  
— Надеюсь, это Флинт найдет тебя, — говорит она. — Или по крайней мере, не Тич. В следующий раз он не пошлет меня.  
Элинор наконец садится.  
— И ты. Держись подальше от капитана Берринджера.  
Энн возвышается над ней. Она ставит кружку на стол, думая, увидит ли Элинор Гатри снова.  
Возможно, это не имеет никакого значения.  
Она уходит так же, как пришла, и никто её не останавливает. 


End file.
